The Legend Of The Emerald Eyed Black Fawn
by TevilAG
Summary: On Halloween all the Potters died. Problem? They never found Harry Potter's body. His name is gone from the magical register, he is declared dead, but that doesn't stop Remus Lupin and Sirius Black for searching for his body or following any rumour that he was alive. They had both given up when they visit Godric's Hollow and get told a legend about a Green Eyed Black Fawn.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Isn't real, doesn't belong to me, because if it did I would be a millionaire and be living on a farm with my horses... *sigh* **

Sirius wasn't happy. He wasn't sad either. He knew inside himself that James, Lily and... Well, the Potters wouldn't wanted him to mope around. He did a pretty good job of it though, but not enough to sink into depression. He had almost been thrown into Azkaban after the death of his best friend and his family, but Arthur Weasley had realised the rat his son Percy had found was an animagus. He had been lucky, very lucky.

For years after Voldemort and the Potters died, Sirius searched. They had never found Harry's body, but all revealing spells didn't work. Harry Potter was dead, but that didn't stop him from searching. He had wanted Harry to be buried with his family, but he couldn't be.

That was why Sirius was sitting in front of a gravestone that was labeled for three people even though only two people were buried. It was Halloween that day, and he had brought flowers to their grave. Remus had come too, but he had gone the muggle library.

He had been sitting on the ground for half an hour, just looking at the stone. He had no idea how to get to the library, nor did he really want to. He was pulled out of his thinking when a small girl, probably about four, ran past the gravestone, and tripped into him. Standing up he looked at the girl, who was covered in mud and smiling brightly even though her knees and hands were grazed. She seemed to be quite happy sitting on the ground though.

"Can you stand?", he asked, frowning. She tried to stand and seemed to notice that she bleeding for the first time, and tears started to roll down her face even though her smile was unchanged. She shook her head and he lifted her up of the ground.

"Who are you with?", he asked. She grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the gate. For a second Sirius wondered if she was a death eater and he used his free hand to reach into his pocket to make sure his wand was still there. Once he was sure it was he asked, "Where are we going?".

He couldn't help but wonder if he knew her. He didn't think so, but her hair was tucked up in a hat and her eyes which were saphire blue didn't look familiar. He quickly decided that he couldn't leave the girl alone. The girl was ignoring his question though, so he stopped and asked again, "Where are your parents?".

She seemed rather impatient when she turned back to him and put a hand on her wrist like she didn't want to have to deal with this, in fact she looked rather like Mcgonagall. She even pursed her lips before answering, "Auntie Anna and you will look like a prince and princess. Come on, you have to meet her before you get married."

She turned and dragged a stunned Sirius, who was wondering how he was being set up by a five year old muggle girl, away. Eventually he was dragged up to where a young woman was looking for something, or Sirius would guess someone. She breathed a sigh of relief when she saw them and started walking towards them.

Sirius first thought was that as the little girl had said, she did look like a princess. She had curly blonde hair and startling grey eyes. She knelt down besides the girl and brushed the dirt of her before smiling at Sirius.

"Thank you", she smiled again at him before addressing the child. "Where is your brother?".

The little girl seemed to get even more excited. "He's coming, but Auntie Anna was saw him! We saw it! And Cameron got photos!".

Anna's face fell to shock and her hands seemed to tighten on the little girl's arm. "Are you sure Ella?".

The girl who we now know as Ella, nodded eagerly. "It had the lightning patch and the boy had the lightning scar!".

The woman paled a second before a blonde boy around five ran in, brandishing a camera like a weapon.

"We saw the boy", he yelled, "And near the herd we saw it!".

Now that that the girl's brother was found Anna seemed to calm down and a grin covered her face before trying to become stern, "How times have I told you? Don't go near the deer herds!", she she grinned again though, "Come along then. We'll go get the pictures made up and add them to the others".

She grabbed ahold of the boy's arm and started to lead them away when Sirius quickly asked, "Do you know where the library is? I'm supposed to meet my friend there but it has moved since I lived here."

Her face became almost pleased for a second before becoming neutral, and the little girl looked completely smug. "That's where we're going, follow us".

They left the graveyard in silence before Anna asked, "What's your name? It'll take five minutes for us to get there".

"Sirius".

"Weird name, no offence. I'm Anna. This is my niece and nephew Cameron and Eloise, she prefers Ella though".

They walked in silence besides from the two kids arguing until Sirius, who had who had always hated awkward silences, said, "What is it that you are so excited about getting photos of?".

Anna smiled at him, "You really aren't from around here are you?".

He shrugged helplessly, "I lived around eight years ago."

"Well it's a legend", she paused for a second as if calculating something. "I actually think it's more of a story. It has only been around for around four years. But it's just a story, so doesn't matter unless you really want to hear it".

Four years, since Lily, James and Harry died. Without even thinking Sirius asked, "Please tell me."

She looked at him for a second then shrugged and nodded. "Well, four years ago, tomorrow, a family were found murdered."

Sirius knew that family, but he didn't say anything. Something was telling him to shut up, and it sounded suspiciously like Lily, who during his schooldays had become his conscience because she had scolded him and the other marauders so much.

"The neighbours saw two bodies taken out of the house, but they knew that the couple had a young child, but his body was never brought out. There was a funeral and hundreds of people were seen on the roads, it was held over at the old Potter manor, that was the family that was murdered you see, the Potters

The gravestone which lies in the graveyard is labeled James, Lily and Harry Potter, but somebody who was putting flowers on a nearby grave said that the little boy's coffin was empty, they never had a body".

Sirius knew all this and ignoring the Lily in his head blurted out, "Is that it?".

She glared at him and he realised that the two children had stopped arguing and were listening as well. "No, but the photos that lay next to the grave showed the family and in it was a photo of Harry Potter. They say the photo showed a boy only a bit older than one, with black hair which was incredibly messy, and bright emerald green eyes".

Realising this was a long story he sighed and muttered under his breath, "Prongs would be happy to know his family had inspired a ghost story."

He obviously hadn't been quite enough when Anna looked at him confused. He sighed and spoke carefully as not to reveal any magical secrets, something that he was well known for doing, "James Potter was my best friend, his nickname was Prongs."

Anna's eyes widened, "Sorry, I didn't know. I had thought you were familiar, you were the best man at their wedding from the album by the Potters grave. Sorry for prying, but why was his nickname Prongs?".

"No reason", Sirius lied smoothly. "Why?".

"It's just weird considering the rest of the story. If you want me to continue of course, it might hurt a bit", Anna spoke quickly.

"If you don't mind could you? As I said, James actually wanted legends about him", he smiled in amusement.

"Well, it was said that the day after the body's of Lily and James Potter's were taken away, that a black fawn canted down the road and started making a loud racket trying to get back into the house. He had incredibly green eyes and a chestnut patch on his head that", Anna stopped noticing Sirius's wide eyes. "I can stop if you want."

"Stop asking if you want to stop. I need to hear it".

She smiled in confusion but nodded, "Well somebody got photos of the fawn, because black deer aren't native to this area and they figured they should tell the local rangers, but by the time the rangers got around to it, the deer herds already had migrated".

"The following year when the deer herds came back a black fawn with the same markings was seen again and once again somebody got photos of it. The next year the same thing happened and by then someone had set up a wall for it in the library so they could show the rangers."

"When the rangers did look at the photos they said it was impossible, because the fawn was growing at a human rate. The next year things got even stranger though. A local photographer saw a human boy sleeping with the herd, when he tried to get closer a stag stopped him, and he had to climb a tree to escape".

"But when he looked again where the boy had been sleeping minutes ago was the black fawn just waking up. He had gotten photos of both the boy and the fawn and there in the library, but the photo of the boy is rather grainy".

"Ever since then more photos have been added, of both the boy and the fawn, and one shows the boy's face, and somebody who had been living here for a while said that he looked just like James Potter when he was young, but with green eyes and a scar, which was why the Potter's were added to the story."

She watched Sirius for a few seconds like she was sure he was about to shatter. Sirius himself was trying the best to keep a poker face and not let the hope show, as she continued in a way that said she was trying to convince herself. "As you can probably tell it's a tale for for the beggars, really. A couple of months ago there was an accident and a lot of people around here were left dead or insane", she smiled sadly at him. "And if the story was real it would seem like magic, and these people want their families back." She gestured to a building that was just a few metres away. "And that's the library."

He smiled at her, "Thanks Anna, I think my friend will be surprised I am on time."

Anna laughed, "I am sure you are wrong, you seem like a very organised man Sirius, I hope I see you again. It was nice talking about legends".

As he followed Anna into the library his thoughts were going a million miles a minute. Was it possible? Could Harry of become an animagus and been living with the deer herd ever since? He laughed at himself, earning a couple of weird looks and a glare from the librarian. But perhaps he should have a quick look at those photos anyway, he wouldn't be able to rest until he did, but he might just die of disappointment if it turned out just to be a story.

**MARSHAMALLOWS ARE EVIL KILLING MACHINES, that are only not dangerous when drowned in hot chocolate, or burnt in a fire. Otherwise, they're evil. **

**Please review, or I'll brave a packet of marshmallows and send them after you... **

**Don't blame me, blame the person who decided giving me sugar was good idea. My friend says she'll leave school the day I drink coffee. ANYWAYS, going back to what I am supposed to be saying. Please review, it encourages me to continue writing. I'm not saying I won't continue writing this story, I might lose interest though.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Harry Potter**

He found Remus before he found the wall of photos. He was in a far corner in an armchair reading behind a stack of books, an obvious Remus style. Sirius plopped down in the armchair besides Remus, in deep thought. Remus stopped reading to stare at him.

"I didn't expect you for another hour", Remus said, actually quite confused.

"Anna showed me the way".

"Whose Anna?", Remus asked, eyebrows raised. Sirius hadn't dated since school years, and people were constantly trying to set him up with people.

"The aunt of a four year old who told me, her aunt and I would look like a prince and princess, and who showed me the way to the library."

Remus snorted, "Dumbledore tries to set you up and you ignore him, but you listen to the advice of a four-year old?"

"She just showed me the way to the library, that's it. You're acting like a girl Moony".

"I think you should start a family like Lily and James wanted you to do."

Sirius glared at him, "Don't use them against me. But that's what I actually need to talk to you about."

"Padfoot, I have told you again and again, you need to get a counsellor, not keep trying talking to me about it. I am about as helpful as that fire whiskey bottle you tried talking to about it after you drank the fire whiskey."

Sirius decided to try and keep his pride and ignored him. "Have you heard the stories that are running around this place?".

"No, and I didn't think you listened to gossip, so I am curious how you have heard these stories".

"Anna told me, but can you just listen to me-."

"So while Anna was showing you the way to the library you didn't just walk, you talked."

"Merlin Remus, listen for once!", Sirius snapped.

Remus looked at him in mock shock, "I now know your serious, you called me Remus not Moony".

Sirius groaned, "You ate too much chocolate this morning didn't you?".

"Yep".

Sirius scowled. "Can you atleast _try _and act normal than?".

"I was acting normal before you came, I was reading."

Snapping shut Remus's book, Sirius grabbed ahold of Remus's shoulder and tried to pull him up. Remus stared at him, "Why can't you just tell me? I just lost the page in the book I was in thanks to you."

"Look Remus, if you follow me, I'll buy you some more chocolate".

Without even considering, Remus jumped out of his chair. "What do you need to show me? Where is it?".

Releasing he had no idea where the wall was, Sirius sighed, "I don't know. Somewhere in the library."

"Would Anna be there?", Remus questioned.

Sirius nodded, and Remus took a deep breath, and pointed. "She's that way".

"How do you know what she smells like?".

"You have been with her for the last five minutes, her smell is on you", Remus explained as Sirius followed. "But can you tell me what this is about?".

Sirius sighed, he knew Remus was going to act like he was a idiot. "There is a legend of a black haired, emerald eyed boy that can turn into a fawn. The story started four years ago when it was trying to get into James' and Lily's place the day after they were found dead."

Remus instantly stopped and even though Sirius was expecting it, he almost fell over. Remus words were careful as he spoke, "Sirius, Padfoot, each time you listened to one of these claims of people that say they have spotted Harry, you can't walk for a week afterwards."

"But Moony, these are muggles, they don't know what the big deal is, and besides, this time there's photos. And we won't know until we try", Sirius pointed out, trying to keep the emotions from his voice.

"Padfoot, I am not saying we don't look, all I'm saying is... Don't get your hopes up", Remus explained.

"Good, but too late. Now can we get going?", Sirius asked.

"Come on then", Remus muttered.

It didn't take long to find the wall. It was about two metres long and one and a half high. Towards the side was the story, pretty much word for word Anna had explained. Anna herself was was across the room, plugging a camera into a printer. The board though had varying photos from A4 size, to normal.

Across the top were the words 'The Legend Of The Emerald-Eyed, Black Fawn'. Sirius took a deep breath before starting to look at the photos. One of the first photos he looked at was labeled 'James Potter, Age 4, 1965'. It showed James with a red and gold scarf that showed his loyalty to his future house, covered in snow holding a stick that was meant to be a wand to his side. He had a crazy grin on his face that was all too familiar too Sirius.

"Moony", Sirius whispered. "It's Prongs when he was a kid, remember how he always refused to show us baby photos?".

Remus looked at the photo and snorted, "Wonder how they got the photo?", Moony changed his gaze to another, "Actually, I wonder how they got that".

It was the Potter family crest, decorated with a black stag, a red doe and a black fawn. "Yeah, I agree with you on that. But that definitely would've helped the story along".

They both knew they were avoiding the reason they were there, but they didn't comment. "Aye Moony, it's us!".

A photo of Sirius, Remus and Sirius was tacked to the corner. "Remember how Pettigrew lost the camera? They must of found it, lucky thing it didn't contain any photos of Hogwarts".

Remus had paled though, "Paddy, I think they got one too many photos."

Three photos were hanged in a row, in the middle was a photo of Sirius and James next to each other looking directly at the camera, on either sides were photos of their animagus forms looking at the photo too. Sirius shrugged. "Too bad, but Moony, you need to take up photography again."

A photo of Padfoot sitting on James chest was what brought his gaze, and a photo of Lily tentatively lifting her hands to pat James' black animagus form. Remus smiled at them, and pointed towards photos of James and Lily's wedding. "That must of been there happiest moment."

It was true, Harry being born on the end of July wasn't exactly happy, they were very happy, but they were also dreading the fact Harry could be involved in a prophecy to kill or be killed by the darkest wizard of all time. On their wedding day they were just happy to be together.

"And there's the Prongslet", Sirius smiled while pointing towards a photo of a year old Harry on his birthday, pulling the glasses of James' face, and tugging on Sirius' hair. His emerald eyes were clearly shown in the photograph.

Sirius sighed, there was no point in denying it any longer. He shut his eyes for a few seconds and tried to balance his breathing, he couldn't. He opened his eyes and started looking or any photo that might show the fawn. He had realised they based over a timeline, as all the ones that held James were at the start of the board. He traced his hand and looked at the photos, the Potter funeral and then...

A black fawn was shown in several different poses trying to get into the Potter family cottage. Nosing the gate, putting his head up and crying, and finally lying down and looking directly at the camera. Familiar green eyes looked back at him, scared. A horrid red lightning bolt was on his forehead. Sirius felt like he had been punched, he doubled over and tried to stop the tears. Remus was still ignoring the photos of the fawn, of Harry, Sirius was sure of it.

He continued looking at the photos and found the photo that was taken the next year. It was still the same messy black coat, lighting bolt marking and emerald eyes looked back, but now they weren't just frightened, they were curious and wild.

The next year's photo showed a blob on the ground that looked vaguely like a human boy. The photos continued, a fawn stretching, playing with other fawns, barely growing. But then it reached a photo of the black fawn head, no, Harry's head, staring at him through a group bushes.

But the next photo showed a human face looking at him, emerald eyes alight and messy black hair down to his shoulders and a scar down his forehead, looking out of the same bushes. That was what really drove Sirius to the edge. It was James' four year old face looking back at him, but with a animals' curiosity.

"Moony, it's him", Sirius muttered, tears falling down his face. "It's Harry, he's alive".

Remus stared at him, and looked at the photo and seemed to shatter, "He's alive, Harry's alive. He's alive. Merlin, he's alive."

Sirius who was fingering the edge of the photo of Harry suddenly pulled it off the wall. "Half of these photos are our's, I'm taking them".

"What do you mean you're taking them?", a surprised voice asked. Sirius turned around to see Anna standing there. "It doesn't matter if they are of your friend, you can't just take them."

Sirius scowled, "I don't care, Remus here took half these photos, and we lost the camera, we try and keep as many photos of possible of our friends, were not going to leave them just sitting here when we actually know the people. All that happens here is strangers staring at them."

Anna seemed shocked for a second, but then nodded. "I understand what you mean, but shouldn't you at least talk to the librarian. And that photo you just tore of the wall was only taken last year, you didn't take it."

"That's Harry, I don't know how but that is Harry, that's my Prongslet, it's my godson, I'm not just leaving the photo here.'

She stared at them for a second and seemed to be about whether or not saying something but then decided to, but she spoke quietly "Your magical, like wizards? Aren't you?".

Sirius stared at her for a few seconds before starting to try and laugh, "Wizards, where did you get that idea? Completely crazy".

Sirius hand was inching towards where his wand was hidden, but Remus, always the rational one, asked, "How did you come to that conclusion?".

She sighed, "I was studying the photos, four year old James Potter holds a stick like a wand, and you guys when your teenagers have sticks sticking out of your pockets and stuck to your wrists. You're still carrying the same sticks today. The dog and stag in the photo looks like you and James Potter. The stag didn't run away from Lily Potter when she patted it. And Harry Potter, it's impossible not to notice that. And my grandmother always used to say that if magic was real, the first people she would accuse of being wizards would be the Potters", she watched their expressions carefully before continuing, "And Cam and Ella, weird things happen around them, like magic. Don't deny it, you guys look like deer caught in headlights".

At that second her niece and nephew decided to make an appearance, and Sirius was able to get a look at what they looked like without being covered in scarfs. They were carrying photos, which Sirius guessed were to go up on the board. Cameron had blonde hair with a slight reddish, brown glint and brown eyes while Ella had red auburn hair and sapphire blue eyes.

"Look, please, I want to know I am not crazy", Anna begged. Sirius sighed and Remus nodded. Instantly Anna looked pleased, "I knew it!".

An awkward silence followed until Anna smiled, "Stay here, I'll be back in a few minutes. Look after Cam and Ella will you? Thanks?".

She walked off without waiting for a answer. Remus raised an eyebrow at him, "I'm guessing that was Anna?".

Sirius nodded and went back to staring at the photo in his hand. The two kids were watching them quietly, but neither adults were really capable of looking after them, but they didn't move. A few minutes later a smiling Anna came back.

"Good, Sirius I got permission for you to take down the board, the library owner is very understanding", Anna said, Sirius got the feeling he hadn't been understanding at all. "The photos are all yours. You owe me some money by the way, it wasn't exactly cheap".

Sirius wasn't listening after the word board, and was quickly unpinning the photos and stuffing them into a large envelope that Anna passed him. Once he was done he was grinning.

"Come on then, I'll show you we're the herd was this morning", Anna said. "Were going hunting for a fawn-boy, it's getting cold and he has spent the last four years living in this weather. He needs a warm fire and some proper food."

**GaleAeras, I hadn't ever thought about that way... No, Marshmallows are the evil.**

**Ebru Raveniz Gundaz Lestrange, your wonderful impression of a sheep confused me.**

**Rannu182, thanks. I had no idea that peas were evil too, actually.**

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fanfiction: NOT REAL**

Sirius really had no idea how he ended up with a muggle women, two children and his best friend searching for his supposedly dead godson, all he did know what that Harry might still be alive and he was going to find him if it was the last thing he did. Actually, that was everything he really did need to know.

Remus probably would've preferred to get Dumbledore, but the werewolf wasn't really in his best mind right now. Both marauders knew where they were going, James had used to enjoy running with the deer herd, and they had found it hilarious. They had used to joke that he would run away with the herd and never be seen again. But now that there was a possibility that James' four-year old son might of been running with the herd for three years it didn't seem nearly as funny, it seemed scary or sad, or... something unexplainable.

They walked past the graveyard again and turned right, going down a small walkway that was on the side, the same one they had walked nine years before. Sirius couldn't help but notice the Potter's gravestone was one of the closest to the path, James would of liked this place to be buried. He would rather be alive, mind you.

"That's where we saw it this morning", Cameron said, pointing to a small clearing on the side of the path. Sirius leant down underneath the bushed and shook them. Nothing.

Snow was falling softly, and Sirius started walking down the path quicker. No way was Harry spending another winter in the wild if he had anything to say about, and the herd would be migrating any week or day now.

He found the path eventually and pretty much sprinted down it, before he felt an arm on his shoulder, stopping him.

"Wait up Padfoot, you can't just run into the herd, you'll spook them and we won't be able to see if it is really Harry", Remus spoke softly. Nodding, Sirius slowed down.

Anna and her niece and nephew caught up with them a second later. Sirius quickly noticed that the snow wasn't falling on the two kids, and seemed to be bouncing of a invisible a invisible shield. Anna caught his eye and nodded towards them, making sure Sirius noticed. Sirius nodded back. Cam and Ella were magical, if this was anything to go by.

He found the dead tree the Marauders had always used to mark the path and turned towards it, pushing past some ivy that hang there.

"Where are you going?", Anna demanded.

"This way's quicker, we always used it when we were kids", Sirius turned around. "Are you coming?".

The blonde huffed, but followed. Behind the ivy they found a small path that was covered in rotting leaves. Sirius and the group followed the path, and it only took two minutes to reach the clearing where the deer herd grazed. Glancing around, Sirius could not see any black fawns so he and four other sat down on the edge of clearing and watched.

Remus had placed several warming and drying spells on them before a group of fawns ran into the clearing. It only took seconds to see the black fawn against the red brown coats of the others, even if they weren't close. The fawn was smaller than the rest, and was having difficulty keeping up with the others.

The group of fawns ran past only metres away, before circling back towards the herd. The black fawn, that might be Harry, fell behind. Remus pulled out out his wand, shouting, "Petrificus Totalus!"

The fawn fell, stumbling. Sirius glared at Remus as the two man marched out across the field. "You could have hurt him".

"You have a better way to catch him?", Remus pointed out. Sirius shrugged, unsure.

The herd was all staring at them by now, and a stag was starting to lower his head. Remus muttered an incantation, and the stag looked at them confused.

"What did you do?", Sirius asked.

"Doesn't matter", the werewolf replied. "Don't go too close, you'll scare him".

"I'm not a idiot".

Ignoring him, Remus spoke, "Animago Demas".

The spot around the fawn glowed green before the light disappeared, but it didn't turn into human. Animago Denas was a spell that was simply used to see was actually a animagus. The fawn was looking at them with emerald eyes that were all too familiar to both man.

"It's actually human than", Remus muttered.

"Stop being a idiot Moony", Sirius said with a large grin on his face. "It's Harry! It has his eyes!".

Sirius made to charge forward and pick up the animagus in a large hug, but Remus stopped him. "You'll just scare him."

Sirius scowled but nodded. He instead spoke, "Sleeprious".

The effect was immediate. The fawn fell asleep and the full-body bind came undone. Sirius gave Remus puppy eyes. "Now, can I go and pick him up?".

Remus nodded. Sirius grinned like a kid in a candy store and walked over. He carefully lifted the fawn to his chest, and noticed that he was skinny. When they got home Sirius would spend most of his time getting the boy to eat.

The two surviving marauders had gone into shock. They both hadn't quite actually realised that Harry was alive, at least it hadn't set in. Leaving the herd behind them they walked towards where Anna and the two children stood.

"Why didn't you turn him into a person?", Cam asked.

"Because he would run off", Remus replied.

"Are we really magic? Are you too?".

"Yes."

"How do we learn to use magic?", Cam pestered. "And can I have a stick?".

"You'll get a wand, a stick as you called it, when you go to learn magic at Hogwarts when you're eleven".

"Awesome!".

"Sorry, we've got to get going", Remus said. "You have to promise to not tell anybody, or we'll have to memory wipe you."

Both children nodded quickly. Sirius smiled at them before looking at Remus, "Meet you at Hogsmeade?".

Remus nodded and disapparated and Sirius looked at Anna, "I'll pay you back soon."

A second later Sirius disappeared taking with him the sleeping fawn.

/*\*/*\*/*\

They got a few weird stares in Hogsmeade, apparently it was a Hogsmeade day for the Hogwarts students. But they did look weird, two man that were well known for being two of the best aurors ever, before they had quit to search for a body that had disappeared years ago, and a black fawn that was asleep in Sirius Black's arms.

Ignoring the weird looks that they were receiving, Remus and Sirius crossed the street and started towards the path that led to Hogwarts. They stopped however when they heard the squeaky voice of Filius Flitwick.

"Sirius, Remus, what are you doing? And what in Merlin's name do you have a fawn for?".

They turned to meet the waist high professor. "Sorry Professor, we're going to see Dumbledore about something."

"Are you planning on walking? Do take a cart, I have no idea why you have a sleeping charm on a fawn but it looks like he might wake up soon. Also, that reporter Rita Skeeter is looking for you, something about looking for a interview about the anniversary of the death of the Potters, and your search for the body of young Harry," his voice had grown solemn towards the end.

Remus cast a look at the body of the fawn, while Sirius eyes adopted a glint of amusement. "Unfortunately we have found nothing yet sir. We better get going."

Changing direction, they started towards the path that the school carriages and thestrals were on. Once they reached there, they put the fawn on the seat only to hear the snap of a camera behind them.

"The people will love this!", Rita Skeeter, cried in her usual cheery tone. "Do tell me, when did you to discover you'll both gay? And going to get a fawn to be your adoptive child is just adorable? Is the fawn to represent your friendship to the late James Potter?"

Remus and Sirius stared at each in other in horror, and Sirius mimed spewing. Rita's peacock quill was taking notes.

"Where not gay!", Remus exclaimed. "Where taking the fawn to see Hagrid, it's been injured!".

Rita looked disappointed but shrugged, "You're just in denial."

"You better not go telling lies about us Skeeter, unless you want to get in trouble with the Black family", Sirius said.

Rita scowled, "Fine, can you give me an interview on your thoughts on the anniversary of the Potters death than?"

"We miss them, that's all we're saying. Goodbye Rita."

Ignoring the reporter's glare, they jumped into the carriage and started towards the castle. Once they reached the castle, Sirius picked up the fawn and they quickly started walking towards the Golden Gargoyle which was the entrance to the headmaster's office.

"Christal Terrors."

"Neptune Waters."

"Lemon Drops."

They continued for a couple of minutes, naming various sweets. "What are you doing?"

They turned to see Minerva Mcgonagall standing there with a small amount of amusement on her face, but otherwise stern.

"Minnie! It's good to see you", Sirius grinned.

The professor's nose flared and she pursed her lips. "Black, I have told you before. I have given you permission to call me MInerva, not Minnie, nor any of your other ridiculous pet names."

"You're never going to be anything besides Professor and Minnie to us though!".

Seeing that Mcgonagall was ready to start scolding Sirius, Remus spoke, "Sirius, shut up. Remember why we're here."

Sirius' face turned into a ridiculous grin, "Yes, we need to see Dumbledore!"

"Albus, isn't here right now, he should be gone for the rest of the day. Now, why do you have a fawn?".

Sirius and Remus glanced at each other nervously, "Professor, if you want to know, it has to be somewhere private."

"Well, I have no idea what the password to Dumbledore's office is. He changed it this morning, I am afraid. My office should be private enough. You can wait there if you really want to see Dumbledore."

She turned and started walking away and the two man followed her. Once they reached her office, she flicked her wand and two armchairs appeared. She gestured for them to sit down, then she sat down on her own chair and watched the fawn cautiously, like she was worried that it might wake up and start a panic.

"Now what is the meaning of this?".

Once again, Sirius and Remus glanced at each other, before Remus pulled the folder of envelopes out from his bag, and put it on the tea table for Minerva to open.

"We were visiting Godric's Hollow, and these were in the muggle library."

She opened the bag, and pulled out the photos, and even though they couldn't see the photos she was looking at, Sirius and Remus could see her eyes widen. She eventually put the photos back onto the table and just looked.

"Mr Lupin, I think you need to take up photography again."

Remus smiled, "They weren't all mine, professor."

"I know that, but the one's of you and your friend's in school are. Now, you're under the impression that the fawn that you hold in your arm is Harry Potter?".

"It's an animagus, professor, we checked."

It was like the professor shattered.

"You, you, found Har-Harry Potter", she stuttered. Regaining her composure, she continued, "Well turn him back to normal than. Keep the sleeping spell on though. Lupin, put up spells to keep him from turning back to a fawn."

The werewolf quickly put a couple of wards up to keep the fawn human, while Sirius chuckled. It seemed Mcgonagall was incapable of doing magic at the current moment. When Remus was done, Sirius cast the spell, "Animagus Revelio."

The fawn's form twisted until a sleeping boy with elbow length messy hair was in it's place. The boy's face was undoubtedly Harry's, it looked almost exactly like James, but it's nose was Lily's, and a small amount of almost unnoticeable freckles dusted it. They also knew, even though the eyes were closed, that they would be green if they were opened.

While the two man and the older woman stared at the sleeping boy, ignoring the owl that was hooting somewhere nearby, a bug that was flying around, nor the door opening. There was a short intake of breath, and the person that entered started talking.

**Please Review People, The more reviews I get the more encouraged I am to write**


	4. Chapter 4

**Fanfiction: Not Real**

"Well this is a most interesting occurrence."

Albus Dumbledore was dressed in his usual purple robes, a matching purple hat, and his blue eyes were on full twinkle. "Lemon drop, anyone?"

Remus took a lemon drop, while the other two declined. Dumbledore continued,"I would suggest we go to my office, there's the possibility of somebody barging in here, much like I just did."

"Yes, that's a good idea, Albus," Mcgonagall seemed to coming out of her shock. "I hope you don't mind if I come with you, but I am most curious about this."

"That would be perfectly fine Minerva," Dumbledore said, a soft smile covering his face. "I suggest you all take my arm though, I would have quite a lot of explaining to do if a student saw young Harry, and I wouldn't mind a explanation myself."

While Remus and Mcgonagall both placed a hand on their aging mentor's arm, Sirius carefully listed his sleeping godson to his chest, before using his free arm to grab Dumbledore's. Dumbledore disapparated, and a second later he found himself, and his friends, in Dumbledore's office.

Dumbledore sat himself in his own armchair that sat behind his desk, and summoned another arm chair for Remus to sit in. When all four adults were seated, with Harry sleeping on Sirius's lap, he spoke.

"Well, I do believe that an explanation is needed."

"He was a fawn," Sirius said bluntly, looking up from where his sleeping godson was lying across his lap. "He somehow turned into a fawn. He's animagus, I guess."

Remus slapped the folder of photos of the fawn onto the table. "These were at the muggle library, they covered almost an entire wall.'

Dumbledore didn't open the envelope, but continued to stare at his three former students, and a child that was, until now, thought dead. "Would you mind if I please take a look at Harry?"

Sirius didn't want to let go of his sleeping godson, but a look from Remus reminded him, it would do no harm. Sighing, he put the boy, who weighed little, on the desk. Dumbledore didn't bother picking him up, he was a old man and his bones were getting frail. Instead he just stared at him, but Dumbledore didn't seem to be able to find anything strange, until his hand moved aside a lock of hair on the boy's forehead, and Dumbledore's entire body went still.

"What is it, Albus?", Mcgonagall asked.

"That scar, is a curse scar," the old man sighed, before looking at Sirius and Remus, "I am sure you would be able to recognise this mark."

The werewolf and the animagus looked at the mark, before Remus started stuttering, "That's impossible! He's not dead and that mark..."

"Is the mark that sometimes turns up on the body's of the people that have had the killing curse used on them," Dumbledore finished.

"You're not honestly suggesting he survived the killing curse, Albus!", Mcgonagall exclaimed. "That's impossible."

"I don't know how he is alive, but that is the mark of the killing curse. And he is alive, so yes, Minerva, that is what I am suggesting. Sirius, you seem quiet. Do you not have anything to say?"

Sirius shook his head, like he was trying to get something out of his head, "Lily was reading about sacrificial magic last time I saw her. She asked me if I could get her some more books on it, she had read all her's. She had a theory that the sacrifice of a life to protect somebody's that they loved could protect the person."

Dumbledore clapped his hands together and smiled, "Well there we go! And how about waking up young Mr Potter."

The two younger men exchanged glances, before looking back to their mentor, "He's afraid of us though."

Dumbledore continued smiling like he had expected this, "Yes, but I have some calming potions he can have. He has to get used to us eventually."

Dumbledore stood, leaving the sleeping boy on the desk, and picked a purple glass potion that was on the shelf behind him. He turned back to the small group of people that were at his desk, before waving his wand around and muttering under his breath.

"Wards to keep him from turning into a fawn," Dumbledore explained, when he saw their confused faces. He grabbed a piece of parchment out of his desk, and muttered another spell, pointing his wand at Harry, then the parchment in turn. Ink words appeared on the parchment and Dumbledore lifted it to his face, smiling at it, before handing it to Sirius, "And that is proof that he is truly Harry Potter."

Sirius stared at the parchment, that proved the little boy they had found, was Harry Potter. He had believed it from the start, but it would take the wizarding world a while to get used to. The Potter's had been idolised since their death. They were after all the reason Voldemort was dead.

_Harry James Potter: 31 July, 1980_

_Father: James Charlus Potter: 27 March, 1960, Deceased As Of: 31 October, 1981_

_Mother: Lily Marie Potter nee Evans: 30 January, 1960, Deceased As Of 31 October 1981_

It went on to fit as much of the Potter family tree it could on the parchment, but that was all that would matter to convince the Ministry Of Magic, that Harry Potter was indeed alive. Sirius smiled, and barely noticed Dumbledore saying the counter curse to the sleeping charm, or tipping the potion down the boy's throat, until Harry lifted his hand to rub his eyes.

His hand was half way there when Harry froze, and seemed to realise he wasn't in Godric's Hollow anymore. He sprung up and stared at them with green eyes and hissed at them, baring his teeth. Sirius couldn't deny the hurt he felt when he saw his godson looking at him like that, like he was a stranger.

That was when Sirius realised _he_ was a stranger, Harry hadn't seen him since he was a baby. He had been raised as a part of a deer herd, as strange as it sounded. Looking into those emerald eyes, so much like Lily's, Sirius felt self blame. If he had just actually looked around Godric's Hollow for Harry, instead of getting drunk like he had, Harry would've trusted him.

Dumbledore had backed away, most likely to give Remus and Sirius some space with their best friends son. Minerva was doing the same. Harry was backing away, on his hands and

knees, trying to get away from them.

A second later Sirius suddenly realised what could help. He dropped to his knees, so he was level with the desk. Remus followed his example. Harry continued hissing at them both, but seemed slightly less threatened.

It continued like that for several minutes, or it could've been hours, Sirius really didn't know, until Harry stopped hissing and just stared at them instead. Eventually Dumbledore decided, he couldn't wait anymore.

"I am afraid that people will question if I don't show up at the Halloween dinner, and I believe you wish to keep the fact he is alive secret for now. I am afraid I must leave", Dumbledore said, ignoring Harry, who fell backwards and almost of the desk. "I would suggest going to Potter Manor, it would be one of the best places to keep young Harry secret, and the house elves would be more than happy to have their young master back."

Sirius nodded in understanding, "Should he sleep for the trip or should I keep him awake?."

Dumbledore thought about this for a second, "Probably get him to sleep. You can use my floo."

Sirius muttered, "Sleeprious", and Harry toppled over and fell asleep. Gathering his godson in his arms, Sirius watched Remus disappear in a flash of green flames, before Sirius too grabbed a handful of floo powder, and shouted, "Potter Manor!"

**mizzrazz2: Perhaps somebody will step on her, or get out the bug spray. **

**Daft Druid: No, this fic will be short, probably only around eight chapters.**

**To the Rest Of The People Who So Kindly Reviewed, Thanks!**

**Please keep the reviews coming!**


	5. Chapter 5

**FANFICTION: Not Real**

**Chapter 5**

Potter Manor hadn't changed much in the last five years that it had been empty. At least, that was physically. The atmosphere on the other hand had. It felt empty, and depressing, nothing compared to what it used to be. The Potter house elves had kept the place running and perfectly neat. Perhaps that was why the house felt so depressing, the house never used to to be so neat. It made the house seem ordinary, and less like a home.

As soon as Sirius stepped out of the floo, with Harry asleep in his arms and Remus half a minute in front of him, they were greeted by a familiar bat eared, green eyed house elf dressed in a red uniform, with the Potter emblem on it.

"Mister Sirius and Mister Remus have returned! Delsie is so...", the house elf, whose name was Delsie, trailed off as soon as she saw the child asleep in Sirius's arm. "Have you found the young master?! Delsie always thought he was alive! The other elfs will be so happy that he was found!"

"Can you get some rooms ready for us?', Remus asked.

"Yes, Delsie will go now!".

The house elf disappeared leaving the two men and the sleeping boy in the foyer. Silence followed, until Remus awkwardly spoke, "This place looks different."

Sighing, Sirius shifted Harry so he would be less likely to wake, before speaking softly, "Yeah, suppose it does. But you can't really expect a manor to stay the same after years of being empty."

Nodding slowly, Remus went back to looking at the carpet like he expected the red to suddenly change. A second later, a house elf appeared, one that wasn't Delsie. This one looked much the same, but had pale blue eyes. "Minksy hopes the sir's don't mind. Minksy was just so pleased when she heard her young master had returned that she had to see him for herself. Minksy is the young Harry's personal elf! I have been keeping his room ready for him. I can show you the way there while Delsie and Masty make your rooms."

Sirius glanced towards Remus, who nodded. "Yeah, that would be great Minksy."

The house elf gave them a wide smile before turning, "Follow Minksy then, sirs!"

They followed the house elf out of the foyer. As they walked along the corridors, Remus asked, addressing Minksy, "So how many house elves are still here."

"There's Delsie, she cleans the foyers, all the corridors, the places guests might go. She also shows guests around if they come. She was master James and mistress Lily's elf. Then there's Masty, he normally just cleans, and Ash, who cooks. And me, Minksy, who is assigned to look after Master Harry!"

The elf seemed proud that she was Harry's elf, you could hear the emphasis whenever she mentioned it. Thinking back on it, Sirius realised that that was why Delsie looked so familiar. He had only seen her a couple of times, but enough times to be able to recognise her. He was rather surprised she hadn't died in the attack on Godric's Hollow, but either James or Lily must of ordered her home earlier that night.

By the time Sirius stopped thinking about house elves, they had reached James' old room-, no, it was the heir room. Now it was Harry's room. The plaque on the door that used to read James, now read Harry, proved that.

The house elf opened the door and gestured them in, using exaggerated hand glanced at Remus, knowing that for both of them this was the room where they and the rest of the Marauders used to sit, planning planks for the upcoming school term, and how to get Lily to agree to a date with James.

The room was blank really, compared to the Gryffindor colours that used to fill it. It was now painted beige with a roof that was charmed like the Great Hall at Hogwarts, to look like the sky. The roof had been the ten years ago, so Sirius knew that it would only take a swish of a wand to turn it back to it's normal colour, which most likely wouldn't be red.

Minksy was staring at them expectantly, and Sirius knew instantly that the Potter house elves _definitely _hadn't changed. They still acted like people, and expected compliments, "You did a brilliant job, Minksy. It look's fantastic"

She grinned at them, and Sirius realised Minksy had more character than most house elves. "Thank you! I didn't have much else to do while the manor was empty."

Sirius felt a stab of guilt. The Potter house elves had been left alone for years, and had most likely felt unwanted. It was a miracle so many were still alive. When house elves were left alone for many years with no one to serve they often died, or went mad.

"Does the young master need to be put in bed? Is he really tired, or is it one of those things you wizards to make him sleepy?"

Snapped from his thoughts, Sirius looked at his sleeping godson, who had started to suck on his thumb, like had used to when he was younger. "Um, yeah. We charmed him to sleep if that's what you mean. We're going to leave him that way now, if that's ok." The house elf nodded eagerly, so Sirius continued. "Also, could you and the other house elves keep away from him now? I don't mean to offend you, it's just, he might be scared of you."

The house elf nodded, her ears flapping. Her eyes were confused though, but Sirius didn't feel like explaining. He nodded back to her before glancing at Remus, about to ask a question, but Remus cut him off.

"Don't worry, I'll put up more wards, Sirius."

He would've smiled, but he was already walking towards the bed, laying Harry on top. He was about to pull the covers over but hesitated, and decided against it. When he woke up it might scare him even more than he would already be.

Glancing once more at his sleeping godson, he reluctantly turned to leave. Remus was finishing the last couple of wards, before he too reluctantly left the room. Sirius followed, before carefully closing the door behind them.

/*\*/*\*/*\

Two hours later, the occupants of Potter Manor all heard a loud crash coming from the west of the building, and all glanced towards it. The only two humans both took off running to the sound as soon as it reached their ears.

The two man had spent the last two hours waiting impatiently for Harry to wake up, and in Sirius' case, eating. Some people couldn't eat when they got nervous, but Sirius started eating even more. Sirius had infact been in the kitchen when the crash sounded, while Remus had been in his bedroom trying, unsuccessfully, to read.

Despite the fact that Remus had been much closer to Harry's room than Sirius, the dog animagus arrived only seconds after Remus. Sirius caught his breath before looking at his friend, "Do you think I should turn into Padfoot?"

Remus considered it for a second before shaking his head, "No, Padfoot's bigger than him. And dogs may of scared him in the last years. Maybe some other time, but not right now."

Sirius nodded, and eagerly reached for the door handle, but paused, taking a breath and slowing down, before opening the door. As soon as they opened the door they heard another loud crash. Harry had charged the wall, which had been protected by wards, and promptly bounced of it, crashing into his bed. Sirius winced, as did Remus, who whispered, "Should've warded that too."

Sirius ignored him though, to look at his godson, who had frozen as soon as they had entered, and stared at them with huge emerald-green eyes. His eyes were frightened, and Sirius almost wondered if he was being selfish, if Harry would've been happier if he left him where he was. But no, Harry had been a serious threat to the Statute Of Secrecy, and somebody from the Ministry of Magic would've found him.

"Okay, this is going to be difficult," Sirius said, ignoring the way that Harry skittered away from him. "Okay, your Harry. I'm Sirius, Sirius Black, but you used to call me Padfoot, or Uncle 'adfoo, because you couldn't say Padfoot. He's Remus Lupin, or Moony, or Uncle 'moony, cause you couldn't say that either. I am going to shut up now, cause I'm rambling."

"Actually, Padfoot, I think your helping him relax a bit," Remus said. He hesitated a second before continuing, "I think I might leave. It will be less for Harry to get used to."

Sirius might of argued, but he was too transfixed watching his godson to notice. He nodded absentmindedly and Remus left, a trace of a smile on his face. Sirius continued watching Harry, and after a minute, he sat cross legged on the floor.

"So, Remus thinks it will help if I talk to you? Well, I guess I can ramble a bit more." Sirius took a breath and started again, "I'm sorry I didn't find you earlier, I thought you were dead. I always hoped you were alive, but I didn't think it was possible. I thought you died with the attack along with Lily and James in the attack on Godric's Hollow. I suppose Voldemorts also dead, don't really care about him being dead as much as I did when I was younger. Always wanted him dead when he was a teenager, he killed Reg, my brother."

"I miss your parents as well, but I'm glad your alive, so happy. Lily and James were so happy when they heard they were going to have you, James fainted, I didn't think it was possible for James to faint, but he did. When you were born you couldn't wipe the smile of his face. Your first word was Padfoot, everybody besides James found that hilarious."

"I met James in first year, he was my best friend. He was one of the few people that didn't hate me because I was a Black. The Gryffindors hated me, the Hufflepuffs were scared of me, the Ravenclaws didn't trust me, and the Slytherins hated me as well for being a blood traitor. I almost got put in Hufflepuff, imagine what the reaction would've been if I was in there."

Sirius' godson had relaxed bit, and was no longer hyperventilating. Sirius lips twitched when he saw Harry was studying him. The years obviously hadn't changed his godson's inquisitive nature.

"Me, James, Remus and another person created a group called the Marauders. We pranked the slimy Slytherins and were incredibly awesome. We helped James get a date with your mum because she thought he was a arrogant git, which was true at times. He had to deflate his head a bit before she agreed to go out with him."

"Moony, the man you just met, he's a werewolf you see. That doesn't mean he's a bad person, he's just got a furry little problem. Each full moon he turns into a scary animals and has to be locked up. When the rest of the Marauders found out about this we worked to become animagi. It took us years to get it right, unlike you, who apparently got it right straight away. I eventually turned into a black dog, and I used to like scaring people into thinking I was the Grim. They sometimes started screaming. Anyway, your dad turned into a stag, like you did, but you turned into a fawn, and he actually looked like one. Your green eyes make you stand out. But James had markings around his eyes that looked like glasses."

"I don't think I have talked so much in years, but I can't help it. There's so much I need to tell you and you would already know if I had found you earlier. I need to teach you how to play quidditch, and how to ride a broom again and stuff. You used to know how to ride a broom. Lily was convinced you were going to get yourself killed riding a broom, you liked chasing the cat a lot."

Sirius stopped when he noticed was opening his mouth and closing it, perhaps he was going to throw up. He had done that a _lot _when he was younger. Sirius' mouth dropped open though when he heard what came from it. "What?"

"Padfoot."

**I know! It seem's like ages since I updated. I'm sorry! School started again, so updates will be more spread out.**

**I know Harry probably shouldn't be able to say Padfoot correctly yet, but I couldn't resist.**

**Nanetez: I guess that's what happen when you work with out a beta.**

**mydarkillusion: I think I explained why Sirius didn't change into Padfoot in this chapter. **

**DaftDruid: Really? Thanks! For you, dear DraftDruid, I will try and make this longer. And sorry, this is my first story you won't be able to find anything else.**

**Suggestions are welcome to make this longer! Pretty please, with a cherry on top, keep the reviews coming. **

**As I said, they encourage me. I don't think this chapter would be here if it wasn't for so many reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

Is my hair blonde? Sort of. Is my eyes blue? No. Do I come from England? No. Was I born in 1965? No way. Therefore, I am not J.K. Rowling, and this is fanfiction.

Here is the next chapter, finally!

Chapter 6

Sirius mouth dropped as soon as he registered what Harry had said. Harry stared at him, looking at him curiously like he was expecting a reaction.

Sirius himself had no idea how to react. He launched forward, ready to pick the boy up in a hug, but when Harry flinched away he reminded himself that by hugging his godson he would do nothing but scare him. Sirius paused, not quite sure how to react. If he left the room, Harry might think he had done something wrong, but if he stayed, he wouldn't be able to act normally.

In an act of pure craziness, Sirius decided that Harry was like a nervous dog. "Good boy, good boy Harry," He crooned.

The boy looked at him strangely for a second, before looking rather proud of himself. Sirius couldn't help but wonder if by crooning and treating Harry like a dog if he would get a dog-like personality. Even his animagus form was a kanine, he would prefer that his best friend's son didn't act like a slobbering mutt. He already had grown up for the last four years living like a deer.

Sirius continued speaking about random things to Harry for the next five minutes, and Harry would occasionally say, "Padfoot." It was obvious that Harry was no longer as scared of him, at least compared to what it he had been earlier that day. He had obviously been wary of humans like all the deer he had lived with, but Sirius felt no doubt that he had been more curious that the rest of his herd.

Even though it wasn't late in the day, Harry was already yawning. It had been a big day for him, for all of them, really. Sirius couldn't help but wonder what Dumbledore and Mcgonagall were doing. Dumbles would most likely be acting normally, with particularly annoying twinkling eyes. Mcgonagall, or Minerva, as she sometimes said to call her, would be trying to act normal, but would act rather stressed. She had never been a good liar.

Harry yawned again, but was obviously trying to stay awake. He was looking at him, and Sirius realised that if Harry wanted to sleep he should most likely leave. Standing up, hoping not to startle the boy, Sirius backed out of the room, towards the door. When he was out, he closed the door quickly behind him, incase his godson tried to escape. He hoped that his godson wouldn't get a sore back from sleeping on the ground, because he doubted he would use the bed.

Remus was sitting on a armchair in the main living room, next to the fire. He was having a conversation with one of the house elves. From where Sirius was, walking down the corridor that is, he couldn't tell which one it was. As he approached, he heard snatches of their conversation.

"...Portrait upstairs."

"Sure... Fine".

"I'll go see it when Sirius comes back."

The last one was said when Sirius was at the door, so he heard it entirely, and wondered what it was they wanted to show him. Only one to find out though, "Well, I'm here right now."

They both startled for a second, and Remus reached for his wand. The war had made them both cautious. Remus relaxed however, as soon as he saw who it was, "Padfoot, how's Harry?"

Sirius couldn't keep the bright grin of his face, "His first word was Padfoot, again."

Remus smiled back, "Well at least he's calling you Padfoot, not daddy."

The dog animagus smiled, remembering the memory. When Harry was a baby he had started to be insistent upon the fact that Sirius was his 'daddy', and James was his 'Uncle P'ongs'. It had started to really annoy James, while everybody else just found it hilarious.

"What is what you wanted to show me?", Sirius asked, pulling himself out of his thoughts.

Remus' face lit up, "Apparently there's a very interesting portrait upstairs."

Sirius' eyes widened as he realised what his fellow marauder was implying. In a voice that was barely audible, he whispered, "Your joking."

Remus grinned, shaking his head, "I wouldn't joke about something like this."

"They're upstairs then?", Sirius asked, hope rising with every world.

Remus nodded, but Sirius was already gone, running towards where the Hall Of Portraits was. Where, if you were to believe Remus, a portrait of their best friend James and Lily Potter hang.

There was indeed a portrait of hanging in the hall above them, one that greeted Sirius with smiles and waves, and Remus too when he followed soon after. The familiar faces of James and Lily Potter smiled down upon them, "Hey Padfoot, Moony, took you long enough to find us."

"James, don't tease them", Lily warned. "I am sure they were too distraught over our deaths to visit here. Sirius, Remus, have you been looking after Harry?"

Sirius shared a guilty glance with Remus, who shrugged helplessly, "Well you see, Lily, we only found Harry today, actually. He was living as a fawn, and we thought he was dead."

Lily's eyes seemed to pop out of her head, and James' mouth hang open. Lily was the first to regain her composure. Her voice was dangerously low as she hissed, "My baby was living as a fawn?"

Both Sirius and Remus nodded nervously, waiting for Lily to explode. They were both terrified of their best friend's wife, even if she was just a bit of paint on a canvas. The explosion they expected didn't happen as Lily had instead started sobbing into her husband's shoulder. James was shaken from his shocked state by his redheaded, overly emotional wife.

"Your telling me that my only son was living as a fawn?", James questioned. When the two alive Marauders nodded, he sighed. "I don't know whether to be pleased that my son is the youngest animagus in magical history, or just upset that he was a fawn. How is he around you?"

Sirius quickly answered, "He's nervous around Moony, but he seems to be relaxing around me. He said Padfoot again, though."

James nodded thoughtfully, and wrapped an arm around the still sobbing Lily. "Well at least he has gotten over calling you daddy."

Remus half smiled while Sirius barked with laughter, "You sound like Moony, Prongs. That's what he said when I told him before."

"Oh, no! The horror! Sounding like a book-worm, prefect! What is the world coming to?", James asked dramatically. Lily snorted into his arm, while both Remus and Sirius smiled.

"Says the head boy," pointed out Remus.

It was James' turn to snort. "I remain convinced the only reason why I was head boy is because the gay headmaster was playing matchmaker, and he thought that if Lily hanged around with enough she would agree to go on a date with me. He was right, of course."

Sirius grinned, "I keep on telling you Prongs, Dumbledore isn't gay. He and Mcgonagall were secretly married in Los Vegas years ago."

"Please Sirius, don't embarrass yourself. He obviously had the hots for Grindelwald years ago. Why do you think he took so long to defeat him?", James said, with the air of all-knowing. A couple of the older Potter portraits shouted agreement or disagreement from their frames up the hall.

"Can you please explain why we're having this conversation", Remus questioned, an amused expression on his face.

"Well Moony, this is a very serious matter-"

"No, its not. This has nothing to do with me!", Sirius exclaimed.

Remus and James sighed, and Lily snorted. Raising her head up to look at the dog animagus, the redhead spoke, "Sirius, that joke got old in first year. Surely even you can tell when a joke has gotten that old."

Sirius pouted, looking much like his animagus form, while Remus and James snickered, and Lily smiled softly.

"Your just jealous you don't have a pun about you name," Sirius whined.

"Keep telling yourself that Padfoot, and you might eventually believe it", James said enthusiastically.

"Yeah-, hey!", Sirius complained. The rest of the people in the conversation roared with laughter.

A second later a house elf, Delsie, apparated right next to them. "Delsie is to tell sirs that the food the asked for is made. Also, it will get cold if they don't eat it soon!"

I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter, and I'm not really happy with the result. I need idea's if you want me to keep going people! I'm started to run out of inspiration

Andy0295, Harry is 5 years old. Don't worry about your English, it will get better with time. It's sure better than my French.

wolfstreak, I'll try, but I just can't get Remus' characteristics right.

Arch The Ripper, Allow me to have some fun! I'm not sure how, but I needed to add it.

Cherrie-San, I was trying to follow that. Also, do you mind if I call Harry Bambi as a nickname?

Silvermane1, She hasn't done anything yet. Do you think Padfoot would get in trouble if he ate the bug while in dog form?

For the rest of the people who reviewed, Thanks, a lot!

Pretty please with cherry and molasses on top keep the reviews coming. I'll update sooner! And ideas as well...


	7. Chapter 7

**FANFICTION: Not Real**

**Chapter 7**

If you were to be perfectly honest, all the people that had been in the conversation knew the truth. They had just been ignoring it. The two people in the painting were dead, and they weren't coming back. The portraits weren't their best friend's, just a shell of their dead best friends.

Thinking back on the conversation, Sirius was sure they had just been ignoring the truth. A painting was a painting, and nothing could change the fact that Lily would never be able to hit him around the head for being a reckless idiot ever again, nor would James would ever be able to play quidditch or help prank again. However, nobody was denying the fact that it would be amusing to watch a painting try and play on a real broom.

Dinner was a quiet affair. Neither Remus nor Sirius talked during the time, but it wasn't awkward. It had the air that they were both thinking about the events that had happened that day.

"What do you reckon we should get Harry to eat?", Sirius asked suddenly.

Remus swallowed the food he was eating and thought about it for a second. "Something weak, like what he was eating when he was a baby. Maybe plain pasta?"

Sirius nodded like it was a brilliant idea. "Delsie."

A second. Two Seconds. 10 seconds later when the house elf was yet to appear, Sirius started worrying. Normally a house elf would come straight away, so it was cause to worry, and the war had done nothing to help nerves. The fact he had grown up in a family like the Blacks had made him skitty as well.

He breathed a sigh of relief when the house elf apparated right next to him. Remus looked at him in amusement, while the house elf bowed. "What can Delsie do for sirs! Delsie is sorry for being late, one of the other elf's dropped some flour, and Delsie had to help clean it up."

The house elf's feet were, indeed, covered in flour, like she had been running around in it. Sirius grinned, "That doesn't matter. We were wondering if you could get something for Harry to eat? Plain pasta or something. Just bring it to us, we'll take it to Harry."

Sirius didn't miss the panicked look that crossed Remus' face, and hid a smile. Delsie nodded before disappearing, presumably to get Harry some food.

The dog animagus looked at Remus, smiling, "So, do you want come help me with Harry?"

The werewolf looked he was about to refuse, but schooled his face into an emotionless mask, and nodded. The two friends left the room, and headed towards the heir room. Remus looked almost looked like he was about run of when Sirius reached for the door, but instead he reached for the door handle, making sure Sirius wasn't about to open.

"Maybe this isn't a good idea, Padfoot. Harry is just relaxing with you; I might smell of wolf and freak him out even more than he already is. Maybe we should wait until he's more relaxed around humans."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Moony, don't be a wimp. You're making excuses and you know it. Kids trust you more than they trust me."

"But-", Remus started, but was cut off.

"Come on, I am sure he'll love you. You're just scared of being rejected."

Remus had taken his arm of the door handle, so Sirius opened it, and Remus followed defeated. His efforts had been half-hearted at best.

The boy in question was lying on the carpet behind an armchair that sat near the furthest corner of the room. When the two men entered he woke up, blinked owlishly at them both, before becoming wide awake and scrambled away.

"Hi Harry, you remember me right. I mean, I was talking to you a hour ago? And you called me Padfoot," you could hear the happiness in Sirius' voice when he said this. "Well this is Moony, or Remus, whatever you want to call him, the one I was telling you about, okay?"

It was at that moment a knock sounded from the door and before Remus could leave, Sirius pretty much ran out. Soon after, he ran back in carrying Harry's bowl of pasta.

"Moony, give this to Harry. I'm going to help the elves find some blankets for Harry to sleep on."

He ran out leaving Remus staring opened mouthed at the door, while Harry stared at them both like they were aliens. He supposed, in ways, they were. Remus looked back towards the five year old with a strange look on his face. "Your godfather is a idiot."

Harry continued staring at him, but when he took a step forward, the boy cowered against the wall. He was about to hold his hands up in surrender, when he stopped, because he would be making himself even taller.

"Okay then Harry, how about we do it this way," Remus said calmly. He took a few steps forward, ignoring the way Harry flinched. He put the food the food on the ground, and backed up until he was against the wall, before he sat down, leaning against the wall.

They remained that way for a few minutes, and Remus knew Sirius had pretty much organised for this to happen. He was starting to wonder if the pasta might make Harry sick if it remained in the open for too long, when the boy crawled forward a few steps. When he realised Remus wasn't going to go near him any time soon, he picked up a piece of pasta, lifting it up like it might be dangerous, and sniffed it.

When he seemed convinced the pasta wasn't going to blow up, he nibbled on the end. He slowly ate it, much like you would expect a rabbit to eat a carrot. Except pasta was soft, unlike carrot, which you would really be gnawing on, not chewing. After the first few pieces, Harry understood the pasta_ was _eatable, and started eating faster, almost gobbling the food down.

Remus almost laughed with relief that the boy was eating, he _had _been worried he would refuse to eat human food. But when Harry looked at him wearily, he stopped himself. The boy might think he was choking or something.

It took half an hour for Sirius to return, and when he did, his arms were wrapped around multiple red doonas, blankets and pillows, and more bedding was floating behind him. When he entered, Harry backed away a few steps, he put the stuff on the ground. As soon as he did so, Remus spoke.

"I think you should go and get him a bowl of water, I think he's thirsty."

Sirius looked with shock, before a smile spread across his face and he walked out to find a bowl of water. Remus and Harry could hear him laughing as he walked down the corridor.

*/*\*/*\*/*\*

"So, how do I look?" Sirius questioned, for the tenth time.

"Perfectly fine, Padfoot," Remus answered. He was trying to read but Sirius wouldn't stop asking how he looked. Unless Remus knew better, he would say was nervous.

"Are you sure Moony?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

It had been two weeks since they found Harry, and the accidental animagus was settling well. Well, at least he was no longer flinching whenever they entered the room, and Sirius had even ruffled the poor boy's hair once without him screaming.

Now, for the first time in two weeks, Sirius was going out. He had asked Anna on a date, and Remus was left babysitting Harry. Not that he was complaining, of course, he had been looking forward to being left alone since Padfoot announced it a week ago.

Besides contacting Anna, neither had had any contact with the world outside the manor in the fortnight they had been there. Sirius and Remus didn't want people coming into the manor and scaring Harry, and Harry most _certainly_ leaving it's wall anytime soon.

"Okay, I'm leaving," Sirius said. He was standing at the door tugging at the hem of his shirt. "You'll look after Harry, right? Feed him, make sure he's comfortable? Cause I can stay if it's too early."

Rolling his eyes, Remus answered, "Sirius, I am _perfectly _capable of looking after Harry. I am certain he will still be happy when you come back. You're almost as bad as Lily was. Go meet your date."

Sirius grinned, "Okay, thanks. Bye."

When Sirius was finally gone, Remus let out a sigh of relief. Putting the book down, he had only been using it as an excuse not to talk to Sirius, not that it worked. He had been planning on spending the night with Harry. Sirius had been the one spending most of the time with Harry, and he wanted more time with his adopted cub.

When he entered, the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't waiting by the door. Harry normally greeted them at the door with his transfigured, stuffed toy marauders. He wasn't sitting on his bed, which is where he was sleeping now, not at the desk playing with the crayon and wasn't hiding under the bed, nor behind the armchair. His cupboard was empty. Unless he had somehow managed to turn invisible, he wasn't in the room._ Shit, Sirius was going to kill. He better still be in the manor._

"Point me Harry Potter," Remus said, pulling his wand out of his pocket. To his relief, the wand spun around. The point me spell wouldn't have worked if he had left the wards. _Mind you, he could be running around on the grounds. That wasn't exactly reassuring though._

Remus ran in the direction that the wand was pointing, but unlike Sirius did not know all the corridors. He hadn't spent as much time here as Sirius, and had forgotten a lot of the corridors. It wasn't exactly helping that, judging by the fact that when he stopped to catch his breath, his wand started pointing in a different direction. Harry was running, and apparently the boy wasn't exactly slow. Eventually it seemed like the boy had stopped running, so Remus started running faster trying to catch up with Harry, before he started to run again.

He was in a familiar corridor with portraits on either side. A fair few of them seemed to be glaring at him. One of them, a man wearing old fashioned clothes with a sword sheathed to his side, spoke, "Aren't you supposed to be watching the boy. He's the only Potter heir, he could get himself killed and our money might end up with a family like the Malfoy's."

"Sorry," Remus grumbled as he continued running.

Harry was standing at the end of the corridor, looking at a portrait. The most recent portrait put up. Remus stopped running, and slowly walked towards him.

Lily was smiling at her son, as was James. Harry was looking at them with wide eyes. There was no doubt in Remus that some subconscious part of Harry remembered his parents.

When Remus was standing behind Harry he smiled sadly at his two old friends. "Lily, James, I think you know who this, is."

Lily smiled happily; tears were slowly climbing down her face. "My baby! He's so grownup..."

The red head burst into tears on James shoulder, and once again he wrapped an arm around her. James on the other hand seemed to have no idea what to say. He nodded at Remus and smiled at Harry before burying his head in his wife's hair.

Giving a last nod to his old friend, Remus put a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Come on Harry."

**I really need idea's guys; otherwise I might only be able to hold to ten chapters.**

**Daughter of the Full Moon; No, but I have half written a story about that, which I will be posting once this is done. Sirius taught Harry to call him daddy to annoy James.**

**Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore: Thanks, I'll try and remember**

**LillyGirl310: I have no problem with you using the idea, but I am writing a oneshot about it though, so just make sure it's just not an oneshot.**

**5050 dude: I'm not going into Hogwarts years**

**For the rest of the people, thank you so much!**

**I'm posting this now, because I'm probably not going to be able to post for a week or two.**

**Please keep the reviews and ideas coming.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fanfiction: Not Real**

**Chapter 8**

Remus didn't plan on telling Sirius that Harry had escaped his bedroom, he had put charms on it and it was pretty much impossible that the five-year old would escape any time soon, so there was really no point in telling his friend. He, however, was a terrible liar and if Sirius really started to question him, it would be easy to tell that something had happened.

It turned out however, that Sirius wasn't even concentrating when he stomped out of the fireplace, a hour late. Remus looked up from the hot chocolate he had been stirring nervously to look at his friend.

"Was your date with Anna really that bad?"

Sirius glared at him, before shaking some water out of his hair, like a dog would. "The date was Anna was fine, brilliant even. But when I was walking into a wizarding pup to floo back I was pretty much mugged by people asking how Harry was. Then Dumbledore appeared and took me back to Hogwarts and gave me a newspaper."

He pulled a creased newspaper page out of his jean pocket and dropped it into Remus' lap before collapsing into another armchair, leaning his head into the corner. Remus, already guessing what the article was, put his hot chocolate on the armrest and started reading it.

_The Boy Who Lived!_

_It would be hard to believe that a single witch or wizard in magical England does not know the story of the Potters, the family that somehow defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. A young family that for some reason interested You-Know-Who so much that He himself, went to kill them. It was believed, that James Potter, his wife Lily and their year old son Harry, along with You-Know-Who, were all killed that night. For surely nobody could make it out of the rubble of what used to be the Potter cottage._

_I myself believed this, until a day ago, when I decided that I would visit Godric's Hollow Library, a place I visited often when I was a child. On the wall, in large letters, were the words: The Legend Of The Emerald Eyed Green Fawn._

_I was instantly intrigued by this 'legend', and asked a muggle that was reading nearby to tell me the tale. It shocked me greatly, to say the least. The legend went like this;_

_Four years ago on Halloween, a couple were found murdered. Neighbours saw them take two bodies out of a house, but a funeral was held a week later, but it was held for three people not two._

_I think we are familiar with this story, but this is where the story started to change from our version._

_They say one of the neighbours saw a black fawn with green eyes canter up that road that Halloween. Somebody took photos of it, because in the muggle world black deer are apparently rare. It was trying to get into the broken Potter house._

_Apparently, the fawn was spotted several times over the following years, but it was written of as a legend because apparently it was growing at a human rate._

_Somewhere along the line, somebody took a photo of a boy, that was one second a fawn, the next a human. An elderly local said the boy looked like James Potter when he was young, which was how the Potters were threaded into the legend._

_When I saw the photos I was certain that this animagus child was Harry Potter. I was about to go and look for the boy myself, but I heard a muggle say that a man that suited the description of Sirius Black and another man who suited the description of Remus Lupin had gone looking for it. _

_I realised that it would be kindest to let the godfather find the child and left. I later saw the boy with my own eyes, being carried by Sirius Black. He had a cut on his head in the shape of a lightning bolt. _

_Few people get hurt when the killing curse is used on them, but the few that do, all receive a lightning scar. Is it possible that a baby survived the killing curse? Did the curse rebound of him and onto Voldemort? If so, it seems that Harry Potter is going to receive a lot of titles._

_The Emerald Eyed Black Fawn_

_The Youngest Animagus Ever _

_The Heir to Potter_

_The Boy Who Lived_

_**Our Saviour**_

_By Rita Skeeter_

Remus couldn't keep his jaw from dropping. Even though he had guessed what the article was about, he was still shocked at how true it was.

"How did she find out," the words burst from his mouth.

Sirius looked at him and shrugged, "My godson is famous. He's never going to have a ordinary life. Isn't that the more important thing? Everybody is going to expect great things from him."

Remus nodded thoughtfully, "Too true, I guess. Can we sue Rita Skeeter though?"

Sirius shook his head, "They would've found out eventually, and we couldn't do anything about it. And, she's pretty much got the backing of the entire Ministry."

"Yeah, but how did Rita Skeeter find out?"

"No idea, but I doubt it was what was written in was true," Sirius paused for a second, thinking. "Even if I actually have seen her around Godric's Hollow a few times, I doubt she even knows where the library is."

Remus nodded, "Well, I guess there isn't much we can do, really."

*/*\*/*\*/*

Sirius wasn't in a good mood the next morning. Actually, let me correct that, his mood had not changed since the night before. If anything, it had gotten worse. He had spent most of the night tossing and turning, not able to get to sleep but too tired to get up and get a dreamless sleep potion.

When he did get up the next morning, after getting dressed and going down for breakfast, he was surprised to find that Remus was not up yet. He sat himself at the island bench in the kitchen, and watched the elves eagerly get him food.

A few minutes later, he was sipping on his coffee while chewing on his toast, when Remus entered, holding Harry's hand. Sirius spewed his coffee over the table, and a elf, he wasn't sure which one, glared at him as they started cleaning up the drink.

Harry had skittered away nervously when the drink went everywhere, and was now hiding behind Remus' legs.

"What is he doing out here?", Sirius asked, wondering if he should be proud or angry that Remus gave Harry the chance to hurt himself. Well, not proud that Remus gave Harry the chance to hurt himself, but that Harry was confident enough to come out of his room.

Remus smiled at him, and at the boy that was hiding behind his legs. "Harry got bored of staying in his room."

Harry nodded his agreement, "Bored."

Sirius started laughing at how blunt Harry was, but also out of relief that Harry was starting to understand humans again. Harry however just looked at him worriedly.

"Padfoot need help?'

Harry looked like he was about to rush forward and try and 'save' him, so Sirius stopped laughing. "No Harry, Padfoot doesn't need help."

Harry started nodding again, before spraining his head to look around the kitchen, and at the strange things that were looking at him. He pointed his hand at one, and said, "What?"

"House elves, Harry," Remus answered.

Harry smiled at the elves, and they all smiled back. Sirius grinned into his mug and Remus smiled gently.

*/*\*/*\*/*\

Remus was watching, amused, as Sirius pointed to different photos and asked Harry what the things the photograph were. Sirius was currently pointing to a photo of a broomstick.

"Now Harry, what is this?" Sirius asked.

"Broom!" Harry piped eagerly. Sirius grinned and pulled another photo out.

"What's this Harry?"

"Fire!"

"Good, Harry, now what's this?", Sirius pointed to a photo of some deer.

"Deer!"

Now Sirius pulled a photo of a human boy out. "This, Harry?"

"Human!"

"Good job, Harry. Now what is Moony?"

"Human!", Harry said eagerly.

Sirius nodded, "Now Harry, what am I?"

"Human!"

"Good, Harry. Now what are you?"

"Fawn!" Harry said, a hundred percent certain of the answer.

Sirius shook his head, "Harry, we look like you. We walk like you, we talk like you. We are like you. What does that make you, Moony and I?"

"Deer?" Harry asked, unsure.

Sirius shook his head again, "No Harry, we are human. Your parents were humans too."

Now Harry looked really confused.

"Human?", Harry echoed.

Sirius sighed, "I guess it's too late for this. We'll talk more tomorrow, okay?

*/*\*/*\*

The first thing Sirius did the next morning after getting up, was butter some toast and sit back down. For the second night in a row, he had spent it tossing and turning. This time however, it was about how he could convince Harry he was human.

When Remus entered, his eyes glanced around the room, looking for something. "Where's Harry?"

"Up in bed, it's too early to get him up, why?", Sirius asked grumpily.

"Sirius, it's ten thirty. And he isn't there, I figured he would be down here with you."

This woke Sirius up pretty fast, "He must of escaped then. He can't be far, though."

Sirius pulled his wand out of his pocket, "Point me Harry Potter."

Nothing happened. The wand didn't spin around. He wasn't inside the wards. He wasn't on the grounds on of Potter Manor. No alarms had gone off so he hadn't been kidnapped.

_Where would a five year old boy that was convinced he was a deer go?_ Sirius wondered. The answer came to Sirius quickly.

The deer herd, he would go there, or at least attempt to.

Sirius grabbed a jumper of a nearby chair, and made towards the door, "Come on."

"Where do you think he is?", Remus asked as he followed Sirius out of the manor.

Sirius knelt down to look at the snow on the ground, "The deer herd."

On the ground there was fawn tracks. Sirius looked at Remus hopefully, "Can you smell him?"

Remus shook his head, "The snow is affecting my nose."

"Well, then I guess we're just following the tracks."

For a five year old, Harry must have incredibly good instincts, or perhaps deer could smell better than people normally thought. Because Harry's tracks were leading straight to where the deer herd normally grazed.

Sirius stopped once he was only a couple of minutes away from the deer herd's grazing place, because snow was slowly covering the ground, covering the tracks. "Remus, perhaps Harry's happier with the deer herd. Maybe we should leave him?"

Remus looked at him like he was a idiot, "Sirius, we literally aren't allowed to leave him. Muggles have started noticing, and eventually hunters will hear about him, and he'll be killed."

Sirius nodded his head, the idea of a bullet spinning towards Harry made him feel sick. He rushed to try and find the path before it was completely covered. Once he found them, he started walking as fast as he could without losing them again.

By the time they reached the clearing the tracks had been covered completely. Sirius rushed into the clearing, startling the herd, and the stag who started pawing his hooth. But Sirius ignored it, it didn't matter, Harry wasn't there.

Sirius fell against the tree behind him with a strangled sob. Remus looked nervous as he spoke, "I'll go and see if I can find him. You just stay here, and catch him if he comes."

Sirius nodded, as tears blurred his vision. Remus left, and Sirius was left there, lying against a tree praying to Merlin that Lily and James would forgive him for losing their son. He waited there for half an hour, and nothing changed, until he heard a twig snap behind him.

Standing as fast as he could, which was pretty fast, Sirius spun around to find himself facing a pale, emerald eyed dark haired child.

"Padfoot," Harry shivered.

Sirius gave a breath of relief, before dropping to his knees. "Harry, do you have any idea how much you scared us?"

Harry grinned rather cheekily, "A lot?"

Sirius nodded, "A lot, more than a lot. I thought you were gone forever. Why did you do it?"

Harry shuffled his feet awkwardly, "I wanted to say goodbye."

Sirius gave another sigh, but this one was of understanding. "This doesn't have to be goodbye. You can come back any time to visit the deer herd, but we're family now. You, Moony and I, okay?"

Harry nodded, tears were starting to fall down his face. Unable to stand it anymore, Sirius pulled his godson into a hug.

**There! This is where I originally planned to finish it, but I'm going to make it longer. I updated earlier than I expected to as well! But this chapter I was excited to write about!**

**DaftDruid; Nah, no adventures for Harry over the school years I'm afraid.**

**Snape Lover 1981; Yep, I'll be introducing them in the next chapter or two! I'll probably introduce him to Snape too sometime, just not sure when...**

**Also, I meant to ask what people thought of Anna? I named her after my cat, and then ended basing her looks after Annabeth Chase from Percy Jackson**

**Please, please review**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm incredibly sorry, but I have decided I am not able to continue this right now. Once I am able to get a bit more inspiration I will start a Part 2 of this story. Follow me to now when I am starting it again. It will be called The Legend Of The Emerald Eyed, Black Haired Boy. It will continue from where The Legend Of The Emerald Eyed Black Fawn left off.**


	10. Sequel

I think I should tell you the sequel to this story is up, it's the "Legend Of The Emerald Eyed Black Haired Boy


End file.
